Cat Eyes in the Night
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. Bobby Keller is a catlike superhero. Inspired by the 2004 film Catwoman.


**Hey there! Well, here's a new Alternate Universe Dream a Little Dream fic I cooked up one day while watching the 2004 film Catwoman, which I like as a matter of fact - mostly because of Halle Berry's portrayal of Patience Phillips/Catwoman in it. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Genius** **Marc Rocco owns the 1989 film Dream a Little Dream. The lyrics to Scandalous by Mis-Teeq belong to their respective owners. Also, a few lines I put in here are from the 1992 film Batman Returns, while a few others are from the 2004 film Catwoman (but different, as I changed them to fit this fic). I own the songfics, oneshots and ficlets I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Cat Eyes In the Night

"Now, don't scream, and I won't kill you."

His hot breath warmed her ear. Sally knew she couldn't scream, even if she wanted to. He'd knocked all the air out of her with that last punch. His one hand was firm against her mouth and she whined as his fingers bit down into her cheeks. His other hand was already fumbling around with the waistband to her shorts. She sobbed and hitched under his hand. His grip tightened, and it felt as if her jaw might just give up and break.

"Now, be quiet," he said, pushing her head back into the alley's brick wall. Sally saw stars for a moment. She chewed the inside of her mouth trying not to scream anymore. Her waist moved and jived with his hand. He was pulling the band, trying to rip it off, and only succeeding in frustrating himself. Harder and harder he pulled by the moment Sally could feel the band digging into her flesh.

"Just the thing I needed," he said and pushed her to the cold, slimy ground. Sally saw her chance and was immediately on her feet. She pumped her legs as hard as she ever had before yet it felt like she was in a slow dream. The alley seemed as long as eternity. A car passed at the end of eternity. Then Sally remembered she could scream. She pushed the trapped wail out of her lungs. It bounced off his hand and back down her throat.

His hand clamped her jaw and she squealed underneath his grasp. He spun her around, his other hand wielding a silver blade. She could see the lights of freedom reflecting off the blade.

Then there was a shadow as if movement. As if…no, just her hopeful imagination. He smiled with yellow teeth and the stench of numerous smoked weeds.

"I'm fast, huh?" he said with a sick pride. "Now I told you, as long as you listened and stayed quiet, I wouldn't kill you. I made a promise to you, and I never break a promise. I don't really want to hurt you, anyway. Who would want to hurt such a beautiful young lady such as...well, yourself?"

She heard his zipper come down and felt something soft poke her skin. "I love you."

He let go of her mouth then, and Sally might have screamed, but now both his hands and his knife was at her waistband. She could feel the cold metal against her belly. Then there was a prick and he cut through the waistband. Her waist expanded minutely and there was a small giggle of glee from her assailant. Then her shorts were around her ankles, and then her white panties were there as well. She felt herself being lowered to the cold ground and gasped.

She told herself this wasn't her body, that no matter what, this wasn't her body.

He smiled the happiest smile ever. Sally looked into his eyes and instantly knew what he was. He was an incarnation of the devil, and he was encased in an angel's shell in order to tempt her.

And, boy, did he tempt her.

Then, there it was again, a shadow from the rooftops, something moving. Then it all happened so fast nobody really knew what was going on.

The shadow dropped from the roof and grabbed Sally's rapist by his neck. The shadow held tight and the rapist gasped. He beat against the shadow's arm, flailing and kicking his legs, but it was no use. The shadow held strong, unflinching.

Finally, Sally's assailant went limp. The shadow dropped him to the ground and turned to go. Sally quickly got back up and pulled up her shorts.

Her savior walked over to her and gallantly held out his hand. She placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up.

Then for the first time, she saw his face. He had dark chocolate eyes, which he hid behind black sunglasses, and long hair that was the color of a raven's wings.

Yet she could still see his eyes behind the sunglasses…sort of.

The music coming from the nightclub a few feet away pounded so much in her ears that it almost sounded like her heartbeat. She was sure he could hear it too.

_So so so scandalous_

_You know you wanna sing with us_

_Thats why you know you should be scared of us_

_Last night, looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills  
and we ain't even close yet_

_Ruffneck all around  
ain't been all over town  
Show me how you get down  
‛cause we ain't even close yet_

_Bridge  
You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak ‛cause I'm careful as a freak  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
I love watchin' your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number 1 baby and you've come to rock my world_

_Chorus  
You're dangerous  
Just get it off  
The way you move, so scandalous  
It's all about the 2 of us,  
a 1 night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby,_

_a little conversation baby_

_You got me spinnin' ‛round like crazy  
There goes my baby_

_Scandalous_

_So Scandalous_

_Scandalous_

_So Scandalous_

_Hot stuff, head to toe  
where you go, no one knows  
you smile, plenty don't  
and we ain't even close yet_

_Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot  
show me what you got  
‛cause we ain't even close yet_

_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak coz I'm careful as a freak  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
I love watchin' your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number 1 baby and you've come to rock my world_

_You're dangerous_

_Just get it off_

_The way you move_

_so scandalous  
It's all about the 2 of us _

_A one-night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation, baby_

_A little conversation, baby  
You've got me spinnin' ‛round like crazy  
There goes my baby_

_Scandalous_

_So Scandalous_

_Scandalous_

_So so so scandlous_

_A little conversation _

_goes a long long way  
Shows a little patience _

_that you are here to stay_

_So show me that game, oh_

_You're dangerous _

_Just get it off _

_the way you move_

_so scandalous  
It's all about the 2 of us _

_A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation, baby  
A little conversation, baby  
You've got me spinnin' ‛round like crazy  
Ahere goes my baby_

_You're dangerous_

_Just get it off  
The way you move_

_so scandalous  
It's all about the 2 of us_

_A one-night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation, baby  
A little conversation baby  
You've got me spinnin' ‛round like crazy  
There goes my baby_

_You know you wanna sing with us_

_That's why you know you should be scared of us_

_You know you wanna sing with us_

_That's why you know you should be scared of us, baby_

Then Sally felt herself pulled up against her savior's body.

"Call me…Night Cat," he purred.

Then after lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it gallantly, he took off, leaping through the night sky.

She smiled to herself.

Bobby Keller couldn't help but smile to himself. Being Night Cat was a lot of fun. He then remembered how he had gotten to be the way he was, and smiled.

One night, everything had changed. His former boss was twenty-four year-old Tenchi Okama from Japan. Tenchi had a bad side, and was often known for walking all over people whom he considered weak.

When Bobby had accidentally discovered a secret about Tenchi and Tenchi confronted him about it, Bobby simply looked him in the eyes and said, "Okay. Go ahead. Intimidate me. Bully me if it makes you feel big. I mean it's not like you can just kill me."

That was all it took.

It was then that Tenchi had pushed Bobby out of a window. Then he was found, and bitten by, a man they called Catman. The bite…transformed him. Bobby could leap up walls, move a lot quicker, and he was even able to land on his feet.

Anyway, now he landed on top of a nightclub – a different one. He sensed his prey – Tenchi – coming, and snuck in through a window. For a while he simply watched as Tenchi sat, listening to the music.

Then, when he saw Tenchi walking out a back door and into an alley, he made his move.

Before Tenchi knew what was happening, he was pushed to the ground and turned over. His eyes widened in both recognition and horror when he saw who it was.

"Bobby Keller!" he said.

Bobby smirked.

"The other night," he purred, "you killed somebody. He was a nice boy. Why did you kill him?"

Bobby then reached down and grabbed Tenchi's tongue.

"What's the matter?" he said mockingly. "Cat got your tongue?"

Then, when he got off of Tenchi, he got to his feet. Bobby seized the opportunity to deliver the first stunning blow with a whirligig kick.

Tenchi was knocked out…for good.

Bobby then leaped up a wall and onto the top of a building. Then he sat there Indian style.

He smirked to himself.

Yep, being Bobby Keller and Night Cat **was** a lot of fun.

Then Miss Kitty, Catwoman's cat, was suddenly sitting beside him.

"I don't know about you, Miss Kitty," Bobby purred, "but I feel so much yummier."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it!**


End file.
